Loser of the Year
by What Lives In My Mind
Summary: Inspired by Simple Plan's song "Loser of the Year": Sasuke has it all, the fame, the fortune, the girls pining for his attention, and he's still in high school! But then why does his life feel so empty? Why is a certain blue-haired girl always on his mind? And why is the fact that she doesn't see him as anything more than a friend make him feel like the loser of the year? Sasuhina
1. Prologue

Loser of the Year: Meet Mr. Perfect

Meet Sasuke Uchiha: He's a junior (almost senior) at the prestigious Konoha High School. Not only is he captain of the basketball team, he's also class president,aesthetically pleasing, and leader of a band that is rising in popularity. Everything about him is perfect. Well, everything but his love life.

You see, Sasuke is known for his playboy-like attitude and his nonchalance when dealing with break ups. He would date any girl that asked him out—as long as she had a hot body and decent face—but he never kept them for more than a week or two. It isn't his fault, really, that his supposedly "I'll love you forever and ever, Sasuke-kun" fan girls thought that once they were in a relationship he would devote his life to them. No, he is not Prince Charming, and no, your "love" does not inspire him to write a song about you. High school is his kingdom, and Sasuke does not need a queen by his side. Or so he thought . . .


	2. Chapter 1

Loser of the Year: Secretly a Romantic?!

_(5:00 a.m. Uchiha Residence)_

Every morning Mikoto and Fugaku Uchiha are up bright and early so that they can spend quiet time together without their two sons interrupting. Although he appears stoic and cold like the enigmatic male Uchihas do, Fugaku actually is tender-hearted and if he cares for you, he _really_ cares for you. Not many are aware of the fact that most Uchiha men fall in love only once in their lifetime and are loyal to their partner until (and maybe even beyond) death. And only family and very close friends know that Mikoto, while very loving herself, is stricter towards her boys than Fugaku is. In her defense, she claims that her strictness is to raise two gentlemen who will be as loving and dedicated to their future wives as Fugaku is with her.

Even though the two have been married for over twenty years, they still act as newly-weds and share a sweet kiss at all opportunities. With the way the two act, its no wonder their eldest son Itachi learned from them and is sickenly lovey-dovey with his now five year girlfriend. But this story isn't about Itachi and his parent's love is it? Let's focus on Sasuke, shall we?

_(6:05 a.m.) __**BEEP BEEP BEEP!**_

A lean arm shoots out from under a pure white comforter to press snooze (again). But life doesn't always work out the way one wants it to. Before Sasuke could go back to his peaceful beauty sleep, two hands grab the still beeping alarm clock and bring it closer to Sasuke's head.

"Ugh… Itachi…five more minutes…", Sasuke's scratchy morning voice reminds Itachi of when his little brother's voice first started cracking. Ah, the fond memories of Itachi and his parents teasing Sasuke until his face matched the color of his beloved tomatoes. Yes, Sasuke does lose his composure from time to time. But most of the time its caused by his over-doting family; he still needs to look cool around his peers.

"No can do, little brother. Any more sleep and you won't be able to make yourself presentable for school. You don't want to show up looking like a hot mess, do you? That's not the Uchiha way and father would be so disappointed."

"…Shut up Itachi. I have no one to impress," Sasuke turns so that his back is facing Itachi. "And why are you up so early anyway? I thought you don't have any classes today?"

"Oh, I don't. I just have a date with Ayane today and I want everything to be perfect so I'm heading out early to set everything up. She mentioned she felt like having a picnic so I asked mom to teach me some of her recipes later. Then I have to go and buy picnic paraphernalia, which I have to ask mom where I could find that stuff at." Itachi is usually a man of few words, but ask him anything related to his beloved and he'll ramble on and on.

Itachi was about to continue but Sasuke snuck a glance at his clock and realized he just lost those five precious minutes he wanted to sleep in.

"That's really nice Itachi, but I don't really need to know all the details," Sasuke interrupted, "I'm sure mom and dad would love to hear all about this."

"No need to be jealous little brother, I'm sure you'll find _the one_ soon. Hey, maybe you'll meet her today! Let's not risk the chance of making a bad first impression. Hurry up and fix your duck-butt and try to wear clothes without any holes in them! You look like a hooligan!"

"I doubt I'll find a true love like you and dad. I don't even care about that stuff! Love at first sight and happily-ever-afters? Hah! No thanks! Not interested!" Sasuke exclaims, but he does as Itachi suggests and styles his hair more carefully than he usually does, and picks out the clothes Mikoto recently bought him (Because her "poor baby boy" only has clothes with holes in them. She glared at Fugaku when he suggested that the holes were for fashion and did not, in fact, make their youngest look homeless.)


	3. Chapter 2

Loser of the Year: Meet the Band

_(7:20 a.m. Konoha High's Roof)_

As class president, Sasuke has access to the school roof at all times. He uses this to his advantage and makes the roof the official meeting spot for his band every morning before school, at lunch, and after school on the days that they have practice. You would think that because he has the key, he would be the first one there every time. But Sasuke takes his sweet time to get to school since the majority of his band members tend to sleep in anyway.

So as Sasuke turns the corner on the final staircase, he isn't surprised to see a blue-haired girl sitting against the wall with her face in a book. He sees her eyes lift up to meet his and then move back to her book. This happens all the time, so Sasuke knows that she acknowledged his presence and is just finishing up the page she's on. He waits patiently for her to place a bookmark in between the pages and carefully store her book back in her satchel.

"Is that a new book? What happened to the new one you were reading yesterday? God, did you finish that one already? Stop being such a nerd; I don't hang with nerds." Sasuke teases her but they both know that he doesn't mean it. They've been friends since childhood, and he would never do anything to jeopardize that. She's always been there for him and has accepted his rare non-perfect moments that he carefully hides from the world.

"Well Sasuke, (she stopped calling him Sasuke-kun in high school when he told her that being called that reminds him of fan girls) I wouldn't have to go through all these books if you would show up on time, since it is _you_ that set the meeting times!" She argues back playfully.

"But Hinata, I know how much you love reading and how you never have time to, so I'm purposely late to let you read! See! I'm such a thoughtful friend!" Sasuke says as he offers her a hand and pulls her off the ground.

Hinata was about to retort when loud footsteps could be heard running up the steps. She instinctively moves behind Sasuke as he braces for what's about to happen.

"TEMEEE! HINATAA! GOOD MORNINGGG!" A loud blonde runs up to them, attempts a jumping hug and attaches to Sasuke like a koala to a tree. He giggles (a very manly giggle) and turns to Hinata, "Sorry I'm late babe, you had to spend all that time with this jerk."

"Get off of me Naruto! Do you have to do this every day?" Sasuke grumbles out as he pries Naruto from his body.

"Well if I don't, then you guys would ignore me and keep talking between the two of you." Naruto pouts and looks at Sasuke with his hurt, puppy eyes. When he sees that he didn't faze Sasuke at all, he turns to Hinata with his eyes on full blast.

"Awwww baby, we would never ignore you!" Hinata exclaims as she pulls Naruto into a bone-crushing hug. "Plus, it's kinda hard to", she mouths at Sasuke, who couldn't help smirking (and maybe half smiling) at her playful antics.

"Alright Blondie, hands off my Hinata!" A new presence makes itself known as an arm swings down between the two huggers to separate them.

"Kiba! I finally get the female attention I've always wanted and you take it away from me?!" Naruto tackles Kiba to the ground and starts wrestling with him.

"You do realize that you have your own fan club too. 'Finally getting the female attention I've always wanted' my ass!" Kiba throws back as he pins Naruto down.

"Yeah but not as big as Teme's fan club! He always has girls asking him out, while my fan club treats me like a pet. They don't even see me as boyfriend material!" Naruto whines.

"Okay Okay! Time to stop fighting! Does anybody know where Shikamaru is? He's never this late." Hinata interrupts when she notices Sasuke's mood dropping. Naruto and Kiba get up and dust themselves off and Kiba calls Shikamaru. After a few seconds, Kiba hangs up and informs them that Shikamaru has a slight fever and his mom is making him stay home (not that he's complaining. Going to school sick is so _troublesome_.)

Seeing as they wasted most of their time, and they were missing a member, Sasuke made the decision for them to head to class and to meet up later for lunch. Practice would be canceled for today. Kiba runs off first since his class is the farthest away, while the three remaining took their time to walk to the homeroom that they shared.

"Seriously though Teme, how about sharing some of your fan girls with me? Can't you convince them that I'm date-able or something? Quit hogging all the ladies."

"Shut up Dobe." Is all Sasuke says, but Hinata knows that Sasuke doesn't want attention from females for such shallow reasons. She chooses to not say anything and instead discreetly pats Sasuke on the shoulder. He looks at her, and she offers a small smile that somehow calms Sasuke down.

_Itachi, I don't think I'll find her anytime soon. Not among my fan girls at least. The dobe can have them for all I care._


End file.
